how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney Stinson
Barney Stinson, a serial womanizer who claims to be Ted Mosby's best friend, has been part of the gang ever since he met Ted in the men's room of MacLaren's Pub in 2001. Barney's elaborate theories and schemes regarding the seduction of women are a constant source of humor, amazement, and disgust to the rest of the group. History Barney Stinson is one of Ted Mosby's closest friends. As a matter of fact, Barney often insists that he is in fact Ted's best friend, despite Ted's frequent denials. What Barney does for a living is unclear, all that is known is that he works for the AltruCell Corporation, which owns Goliath National Bank. Barney is a womanizer, and has a negative view on relationships, dating and marriage, as well as commitment in general. The group often finds the lies he tells women to get into bed, and the things he does to them are appalling. There are many examples of this in the episode the Bracket, when the group has to find the worst thing Barney has done to a girl to find out which one of them is following him. Barney eventually sleeps with over 200 women, a milestone he celebrates, and has kept photographs and/or hidden camera video footage of each of the 200 encounters. In the episode Game Night, there is a flashback to the year 1994 when Barney and his girlfriend, Shannon were going to go to the peace corps for 2 years. After Shannon did not show up upon their departure Barney went looking for her and he discovered she had in fact been cheating on him. After this event, the Barney we see in episodes today was 'formed'. It was revealed that Marshall convinced Barney to gamble years earlier. Those small penny bets escalated to Barney gambling away thousands of dollars in Atlantic City. He claims that he has recovered from his gambling addiction, but still wagers thousands of dollars on sporting events. Background Barney was born in 1976 and was raised in Staten Island.Zoo or False Barney was raised by his single mother, Loretta Stinson. Barney's father is Jerome Whittaker, who he long believed to be his uncle. Season 1 Barney's actions during the beginning of the first season affects the future of the entire gang. He introduces Robin to Ted (using his Have you met Ted? line), and he continually moons after her, causing Robin becoming a permanent member of their group.Pilot At a party Ted throws for Robin, he has a brief fling with "works with Carlos" girl. After three of these parties fail, Barney begins taking Ted out with him, to forget about Robin and meet different girls.Purple Giraffe Barney starts by taking Ted to an airport, much to Ted's surprise. They begin flirting with different girls, with Barney constantly giving Ted advice on what to do and creating new ways to meet girls. In doing so, they follow two girls to Philadelphia. Unfortunately, they realise the girls have boyfriends and their plans are ruined. In addition, they are placed under arrest by airport security, due to their suspicious behaviour at the airport (purchasing last minute tickets with cash and abandoning bags at the airport). They also have surveillance footage over the past few months of Barney dropping off bags and wandering the airport. They are eventually released, and Barney tries to save the night by going home to party with one of the security officers, Sascha. The party is a flop, so Barney again tries to save the night by sneaking in to lick the Liberty Bell (one of Sascha's friends works security there).Sweet Taste of Liberty Meanwhile, Barney becomes good friends with Robin. They joke around, and he pays her ever increasing amounts to say/do embarassing things during her news reports. It's only after she realises how important her job is that she decides to stop.Return of the Shirt She then takes him and Ted out to a club, Okay, where Barney unknowingly grinds with his cousin Leslie the entire night.Okay Awesome At Halloween, he tries to convince Ted to leave the party on his apartment's roof and come with him to a Victoria's Secret party. When Ted won't come, he makes the best of his situation and flirts with one of the girls on the roof.Slutty Pumpkin He also tricks Ted into coming with him to Love Solutions, an online dating facility to meet (and sleep with) their soul mates. However, Ellen Pierce realises his intent isn't to date his match, but rather to sleep with her and never see her again, so she tells him to get out.Matchmaker During this time, Barney still manages to have his own adventures. He decides the dating world needs a "lemon law", a law that allows people to abandon a first date within the first five minutes with no hard feelings. After spreading the word, the lemon law becomes a hit, with an unknown girl using the law against him.The Duel He spends Thanksgiving working at a homeless shelter, but when he inadvertedly gets fired by Ted, they spent the night at the Lusty Leopard, a strip club he frequents.Belly Full of Turkey He also convinces Ted to do five shots, and tries to introduce him to different girls at MacLaren's Bar. However, Ted spends the entire night calling Robin, despite Barney's attempts to stop him.The Pineapple Incident Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 During the episode "Natural History" is is revealed to Barney by a security guard at the Natural History Museum that after his escapade knocking down the giant whale as a 6 year old, he was returned to his father, Jerome Whittaker. Up until this episode Barney had believed that Jerome was his uncle. It was also revealed that the incident as a 6 year old was the last time he saw Jerome Whittaker. Future Barney has never been seen in a future flash scene which the show occasionally has. Personality Barney is a womanizer. Not content unless he is pursuing his latest conquest, his current mannerisms and dress sense are based on the man who took Shannon away from him. Before this event, Barney had long hair, dressed in a hippie style and seemed more laid back. The more tender personality has not entirely disappeared however. It is seen somewhat in Sandcastles in the Sand, where Barney is comforting Robin. His relationship with his mother is also a place where he can revert back to a 'different' Barney. He sometimes does something that seems selfish only to have a loyal or loving meaning behind it. such as taking women from Marshall to ensure he never moves on from Lily. He is also very embarassed when others see his kindness and will often make a rude comment to throw them off. Barney is very driven to achieve what he wants and will go to great lengths to make it happen. He takes comments such as "No one can do this" as a challenge, always saying "Challenge Accepted!" He is shown to have a strong love and loyal feelings for his family and close friends. He becomes emotionally saddened when he thinks Marshall and Lily are getting a divorce, and angered when his brother James is getting married, until he finds out theres a baby involved and that he will be an uncle. Hobbies/Interests Laser Tag Barney is an avid Laser Tag fan. At once point, Barney gets banned from Laser Tag for his violent playing and he sought revenge by tp'ing the place. He often tries to encourage other members of the gang to join him. 'Episodes depicting Barney's love of laser tag: , , (James Stinson's love of laser tag reflects his brother's), , . Suits and fine fashion Barney is almost always wearing his trademark suit. Most of them are made of fine fabrics and well-made. He takes pride in his appearance and often remarks on Ted's failure to dress nicely with derision. Magic Barney frequently employs magic to pick up girls ( , ) Gambling Barney has a gambling problem that he cultivated after Marshall made a bet with him one Super Bowl Sunday ( ). He frequently makes bets and tries to make them for exorbitant sums of money until the others remind him that its ridiculous. He once blew his life savings gambling ( ). Odd Quirks and Habits Barney is known to "talk in a weird, high pitched voice", "use lame catchphrases" and "space out" and not pay attention to anyone else.Spoiler Alert When making up statistics, Ted pointed out to him that he tends to use the number 83Brunch. He's said that 83% of people in a commited relationship are "seeing someone on the side",Brunch he's claimed that there was a "Great Dude Shortage" in New York City in 1883,No Tomorrow says he's 83 years old when pretending to be an old man,Intervention, and tells Ted it takes a woman 8.3 seconds to find out if she's going to sleep with a man or not.Ten Sessions Career Not much is known about Barney's career except that he works for Goliath National Bank, since when ever Barney is asked what he does, he simply chuckles and says "Please..". It may be that Barney only temporarily works for Goliath National Bank as it is known that his company had taken them over. However, Barney has said that he knows many of his company's secrets, and that because of that, he will never be fired, so it can be assumed that his job is reletively important. Relationships Romantic Robin Scherbatsky Main Article: Barney and Robin During the episode Sandcastles in the Sand, Robin's old boyfriend comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, then getting dumped by him Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and this temporarily ends their friendship. In the episode Benefits, Barney develops feelings for Robin and confides in Lily about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. In the fifth season, Definitions, he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the Fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted (Robin 101), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin (Duel Citizenship), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In (Bagpipes), Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in (The Rough Patch), Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. :Main Article: Barney and Robin Shannon Shannon was Barney's college sweetheart. They had plans to go into Peace Corps together and lose their virginity to one another. Shannon cheated on Barney, which sparked Barney's transformation into the man he is today. Friendships Ted Mosby Barney met Ted in the men's room of MacLaren's and not long afterward joined Ted at his booth to inform him that Barney was going to teach him how to live and thus their friendship began. Barney often attempts to employ Ted as his wingman, and constantly demands that Ted "Suit up". While Ted is not always receptive to Barney's ideas, the two remain very close friends. :Main Article: Barney and Ted Marshall Eriksen Barney and Marshall are close friends, to the point of brotherhood as well as being coworkers. Despite the fact that Ted has said on more than one occasion that Marshall is his best friend, Marshall and Barney still sometimes argue over who holds the coveted title. :Main Article: Barney and Marshall Lily Aldrin Barney and Lily have a unique friendship. Although she finds many habits and comments of his disgusting, she always helps him better himself. He goes to her when she is in San Fransisco and tells her to come back before she loses Marshall, and is shown emotionally upset when he thinks she and Marshall are getting divorced. He goes to her when he falls in love with robin, and lets her stay in his apartment when she needs a place, later using her to kick his one night stands out. He kicks her out after he stays in one night and falls asleep in bed with lily with nothing happening. They have a brother sister relationship, as shown when he stages a one man play just to torment Lily. :Main Article: Barney and Lily Family ). |father = Jerome Whittaker; Barney grew up believing Jerome to be his "Uncle Jerry" until late 2010 ( ). Prior to that, he believed his mother's claim that his father was Bob Barker. |nephew = Eli Stinson, adoptive son of brother James. |other = Barnabus Stinson, who Barney claims was the Revolutionary War-era author of the Bro Code ( ) |grandmother = "Nana" who is deceased. Barney hooked up with a girl at her funeral. }} Notes and Trivia *He calls his penis in one show Barnacle, Barnana, and Barney Jr. *Claims Bob Barker is his father *Barney did not learn to drive until at least 2005In Ted started to teach Barney to drive during the MTA Transit strike which was in 2005. References Category:Characters Category:Goliath National Bank Category:the gang